Jealousy? Over 'It? Seriously
by Signy Siv Svitlana
Summary: Oke-pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa televisinya tidak mau menyala? Kedua, kelihatan sekali dari gelagatnya, ia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Oho. Spoiler for Ep. 25


**Jealousy? Over 'It'? Seriously, Namie-san...**

**Durarara! ©Ryohgo Narita & Yasuda Suzuhito; yes, I just borrowing the characters**

** 'Jealousy? Over 'It'? Seriously, Namie-san...' fic ©Signy Siv Svitlana, 2011**

**IzayaNamieSeiji Crackfic?, Spoiler for Episode 25**

...

"Namie-san, boleh kutanya sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

Sepasang iris keabuan terlihat tak melepaskan fokusnya dari deret kata yang terpampang di layar monitor, ketika mulut sang empunya melontarkan sepatah kata ketus untuk menjawab atasannya. Kesepuluh jemarinya menari lincah di papan keyboard. Ekspresi yang dipancarkannya statis dan datar, seolah pertanyaan sang _employer_ hanyalah desing seekor lalat yang melintas sekilas.

"Nee, nee, Namia-san~ ada apa denganmu?" ujung bibir si penanya tertekuk turun, berpura-pura merajuk. Sosoknya terlihat memperhatikan televisi jumbonya dengan penuh tanya. Bukan, yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak sedang menonton acara kuis, atau apapun yang membuatnya 'mengusik' sekretaris pribadinya itu. Faktanya, ia sama sekali tidak menyalakan televisi yang dimaksud.

Lantas...

"Ada apa?"

Pria yang mengklaim usianya 21 selamanya itu tersenyum. Oh, dan senyum yang dimaksudkan disini memiliki konteks berbeda dengan 'senyum manusia normal'. Dan ya, pria itu nyaris tergolong' tidak normal'. Bahkan yang bersangkutan sendiri mengaku-ngaku kalau dirinya berada dalam derajat di atas manusia, secara tidak langsung mengindikasikan bahwa ia bukanlah satu di antaranya.

Entah dia benar-benar manusia atau tidak, itu tergantung pada orang-orang yang menyikapinya.

"Bisakah kau memberi alasan yang pantas dan masuk akal atas tak dapat berfungsinya televisi ini?"

"Tak dapat berfungsi—_oh."_

Mulut sang wanita segera terkatup rapat. Jelas saja, ia tahu kalau itu adalah _salahnya._ Ia tahu pasti _mengapa_ televisi itu tidak dapat dinyalakan.

Kesepuluh jarinya yang sempat terhenti pun melanjutkan aktivitas mengetiknya, dengan tempo yang lebih lambat.

"Dan apa maksudmu dengan 'alasan'?"

Yagiri Namie ingin tahu, karena sedikit banyak ia mendapat gambaran bahwa pria itu, Orihara Izaya, sudah mengetahuinya. Mungkin belum secara 'tepat'. Tapi sejauh ia sudah mendapat 'gambaran', itu sama saja buruknya dengan 'sudah diketahui penyebab keseluruhannya'.

Umpamakan, Izaya adalah anjing penggembala, dan 'korban-korbannya' sebagai domba-dombanya. Ia akan menggiring, memojokkan, dan membuatmu terpaksa mengakui apa yang _benar-benar_ terjadi. Setidaknya sampai ia puas akan informasi yang telah ia dapatkan.

Dan jika kau sedang tidak beruntung, mungkin kau akan digiringnya melewati jalan memutar, hingga kau terlalu panik untuk mengetahui _sampai mana_ ia telah menggiringmu. Kemudian ketika kau lengah, si anjing akan meninggalkanmu setelah menurutnya kau membosankan.

Karenanya, jika tak ingin tergiring oleh anjing ini dan ingin terus bebas dari intaiannya, buatlah dirimu membosankan di matanya.

Sayangnya, sedikit _hint_ dari pegawai malangnya ini membuatnya memfokuskan diri untuk mencari rute macam apa yang akan dipilihnya kali ini hingga wanita itu benar-benar _mengaku._

"Ooh, kau _tahu sekali_ dengan tiap kata yang kumaksud." Ia tersenyum picik. Matanya berputar jenaka, menunggu respon dari sosok yang ia beri 'senyuman' itu.

"_Liar_."

Ternyata, tanpa perlu menunggu pun, yang bersangkutan sudah berkilah dalam selisish waktu kurang dari sedetik setelah lawannya selesai bicara.

Selanjutnya, hanya detak jam dinding dan hantaman jari-jemari pada _keyboard_-lah yang terdengar di ruangan itu. Namie kembali memfokuskan dirinya dalam menyusun jadwal pertemuan Izaya dengan klien-kliennya esok. Namun...

Keheningan ini terasa agak janggal baginya. Bukan berarti ia tidak terbiasa dengan keheningan yang sudah menjadi amat biasa pada tempatnya ia bekerja sekarang; hanya saja, untuk kali ini, ia hanya mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres dari keheningan ini.

Dan ketika Namie mengangkat pandangannya dari monitor komputer, sontak, jari-jemarinya membeku.

"...Apa yang kau _rencanakan?_"

"Menurutmu?"

Dari seberang ruangan, terdengar samar sebuah lagu yang amat familiar di telinga sang wanita. Lagu ini. Dari ponsel hitam Izaya. _Nada dering tunggu ini—_

_Oi,oi—!_

"...Ah? Seiji-kun?"

Namie refleks berdiri—setengah melompat, malah—dari kursinya—

" Ya... ya... Tahukan kau kalau kakak perempuanmu itu—"

—dan menjerit.

"MATIKAN!"

"—sama sekali tidak—"

"ORIHARA-SAN, TOLONG PUTUSKAN SAMBUNGANNYA!"

"—bisa diajak bercanda. Yap! Maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu, Seiji-kun. Semoga harimu menyenangkan~."

Sambungan telepon dimatikan, dan Namie bertanya-tanya sejak kapan detak jantungnya menjadi terasa bergemuruh heboh. Begitu pula dengan nafasnya.

Oke, ia ketakutan.

Sementara itu, di seberang ruangan, Orihara Izaya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"...Baiklah," Namie mendesah gusar. "Itu terjadi ketika kau membuat keributan di Ikebukuro dua hari yang lalu."

"'_Membuat keributan'?_" Izaya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku hanya sekedar berkunjung dan bermain-main sebentar. Membuat keributan bagaimana, maksudmu?"

"Terserah." Sang sekretaris berkilah cepat.

"Dan darimana kau tahu—ah~ acara televisi itu?"

Yagiri Namie tahu, ia sama sekali tidak bisa memberi bantahan apapun untuk pertanyaan barusan.

"Hipotesaku sejauh ini, kau membuat televisiku korslet ketika si Yuuhei itu mewawancarai adikmu itu, hem?" Izaya melirik pegawainya itu, sedikit mencibir. "Atau tepatnya, _kekasih_ adik—"

"Salah. Aku mengguyur televisimu karena aku muak melihat wajahmu disana."

Namie memotong cepat, dan Orihara Izaya sama sekali tidak memprediksi keluarnya jawaban macam itu. Oke, ia memprediksi adanya kebohongan untuk mengelak, _tapi bukan dengan alasan yang demikian._ Yang manapun, yang jelas sekarang ia tergelak lepas.

"_Be more honest, Namie-san. Even with your employer."_

"Yadda, yadda. Yang jelas aku sudah bilang."

"Aku masih belum tahu apakah yang tadi itu dusta atau bukan," Memasukkan ponsel hitamnya ke dalam saku, ia menepuk-nepuk televisi malang itu, seolah turut prihatin akan apa yang telah dialaminya. "Tapi yang jelas, kau berhutang padaku."

_Sebuah seringai._


End file.
